Chance by a life
by Keeli Su
Summary: When Bo is tragicaly hurt in a car crash with the General, along with his cousin Sarah, who will drive the General in the Annual Hazzard County Overland Race? NOTE: For all of you that know me, I AM NOT PUTTING MY SELF IN THE STORY.
1. Default Chapter

"OK, little cousin, Are you sure you get the course?"

"Of course! I come out by Possum swamp, go to the county line, take a right and hightail it for town! It's too simple, Bo! Why the General will be flyin' over the hills!"

"Now you just be careful, Sarah. Cooter got the General all nice for the race don't be killin' him. Now be careful goin' over the river jump."

"I know, I know…"

"Wanna go back an' do it just for fun?"

"Can I do it?"

"No, I want to. I ain't got many more years with this here baby."

The air rushed by the windows. You could see everything from the top of the hill. Then, Bo slumped over. Sarah screamed as the General went off the jump in to the river head on.

********************************

"Nurse, get me 4cc's stat!"

Her head throbbed. The lights passed over her like beams of heat annoying her mind. The cart Sarah was on rattled beneath her as they moved quickly down a hallway.

She felt a prick in her arm and she fell into a deep darkness.

When Sarah woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed. One of her legs was in traction. Her wrist was wrapped.

"Sarah, your awake!" Luke spoke. She was showered by multiple hugs from her family.

Then she remembered Bo.

"What happened? Is he Ok? Tell me! Don't hold anything back."

"We're still trying to find out sweetie." Replied Daisy, "He's still in the OR."

Sarah lay back down. Sudden privacy beckoned to her.

"I need some time alone." She told everyone, "Wait Luke, you can stay"

Everyone walked out and Luke swaggered back in. He pulled up a chair.

"Lazy." Sarah joked

He smiled and just stared at her. Her hair was messed up, face without make up, just the usual. Plain old Sarah was still there.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You." was Luke's reply. "You look so much like him."

Sarah looked in the door mirror. She had Bo's luscious blond hair, even his tan. But the eyes threw everyone one off. They were Luke's, which she was very proud of. 

Then she saw what had happened. She had cuts on her face, some of which would scar. Her left eye had a small gash by it. Her face was one of terror. She stared off into space.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Sarah asked.

"Who?" asked Luke.

"Bo. I can't stand to loose him."

"Neither can I Little cousin."

Luke got up and sat on the bed beside her. Then Sarah saw something she thought she would have never seen in her Cousins. Tears glistened in Luke's pure, blue eyes. He blinked them away.

"Luke, what is really wrong with Bo?"

"I don't know, little cousin, I really don't know."

********************************

Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Enos, and Cooter sat in the waiting room. Daisy picked at her nail and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's been 16 hours, Uncle Jesse. Something is wrong."

"Now don't you be worrying, Daisy." was his reply. "You know the boys, he'll pull through"

"I'm goin' to the snack machine." Said Enos, getting up.

"Unnng" he said as he stretched. " Anyone want anythin'?"

"Don't go now, goofball." Said Cooter. "Here comes the doctor."

The surgeon walked in, in green standard hospital scrubs. He had a pained looked on his face.The group gathered around him, expecting the worst.

"Well," he began, "We found out why he must have collapsed, as Sarah told us. He was having severe heat stroke. We didn't want to put him on liquids just yet because we had to do surgery. We found that many of his ribs had cracked. One had shattered and went strait through his heart and punctured a lung. That was why it took so long. We were able to save him."

A sigh of relief went through the group.

"But," the doctor went on, " The lack of fluid made him go into shock, and we couldn't bring him back. I'm sorry."

Daisy crumpled down. Cooter just looked away, hand over his mouth. While Enos got down to comfort Daisy, a Nurse ran out.

"Doctor! Your not gonna believe this!"

"What is it?"

"That Duke boy. I knew God musta been tellin' me to keep that needle in his arm! By golly, he's alive!"


	2. Bo is Gone

The air rushed by the windows. You could see everything from the top in the hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The General Lee spun out of control, Plunging head long into the river. Bo felt the steering wheel crush his chest. Searing pain over took him, as he again fell back into the comforting Darkness.

*************************************

Bo felt warm all over. Sun like rays warmed him through and through. He felt the grass tickling the back of his neck. Then a noise overtook him. It was crying.

Sarah was sitting on the Hood of the General Lee, staring at the river. Tears streamed down her young face, dropping onto the hood. She got up, walked over to a tree near the river, and placed a bouquet of Daisies at the base. Teas dripped onto the ground forming a small stream.

"Hey, Little Cousin, don't cry. What's the matter?" called Bo. He walked over to where she was. He reached down to pull the hair away from her face, but he just couldn't reach her. Something was holding him back. 

Sarah stood up, and blew a kiss towards the river. She stared into the water, in a daze.

"Sarah, Didn't you hear me?" asked Bo.

She walked away back into the General Lee and entered through the window. The engine purred as Sarah turned it on. She turned the General around and went to the start of the curve.

"Sarah," hollered Bo, "What Have I done?"

He ran out to the middle of the road, but tripped.

The general was coming quickly, and Bo knew it was the end.

Sarah put on the gas and went up the ramp, clearing the jump over the river perfectly. The landing did not prevail as well. The General Lee turned into the fence, causing the end to flip the car over. It sat upside down, wheels spinning.

Bo dove into the river, swimming with all his strength to the other side. He pulled himself onto the bank and ran over to Sarah. Again, a force was holding him back. He couldn't even grab the hand that was outside the window.

"Help!" He cried. Over and over he called for help, but it finally dawned on him. He was dead. He looked across the river to the tree where Sarah had been. There on a small white cross stood the letters:

In Memory of Bo Duke

Bo remembered the air rushing by the windows. Then Sarah Screamed.

************************************

"Bo, Bo! It's Ok. Just stop and wake up."

Bo slowly opened his eyes. He saw a spider web on the ceiling. 


	3. Awakening with thoughts of Defeat

Bo looked around. He was still tired and couldn't see everyone in his room. He tried to sit up.

"You gotta help Sarah! She crashed the General!"

"Whoa, Bo, It's OK, Just relax just relax, cousin. " Said Luke as he gently pushed Bo back onto the bed.

Bo relaxed and Shut his eyes again.

Sarah's face was one of puzzlement. She had not been driving the General Lee when they had crashed, Bo was. She crutched towards Bo.

"I'm right here. I'm fine, Bo." She said, clasping his hand and squeezing it.

Bo sighed a sigh of relief as he took sight of her.

"Man, Little cousin, you had me frightened. You went up that jump perfectly, and you sailed right through that air. I couldn't believe you turned into the fence n' flipped. I'm sorry I couldn't help ya."

Sarah was still puzzled. Every time Bo and her had been driving, she hadn't crashed. 

"Bo," Sarah spoke, "I wasn't driving the General Lee when we got in an accident by the river shortcut, you were."

In sudden thought, Bo understood what had happened. 

He had slumped over and they had gone strait into the river, Sarah screaming as the two submerged with water. She had undone his seat belt and pulled him free. Bo owed his life to Sarah. 

"Sorry," he said as he laughed. "Near death experience."

His family smiled.

"Lets not tell im' the truth bout' that." Whispered Jesse to Daisy, which made her eyes water. She dabbed them with a tissue.

Sarah looked up at Luke, who was smiling, but was surprised when he saw her face go from joyful to depressed.

"What's the matter, little cousin?" asked Luke.

"The race. The over land race." Was her reply.

"What about it?" asked Bo.

"Neither of us will be able to race. My cast doesn't come off for three more weeks. That would give us 1 week before the starting line. I won't be ready by then."

Sarah turned around.

"Bo, your not gonna be out for a long while, and the General, I don't think…"

"Now don't you dukes be worryin' bout that."Interrupted Cooter. " I've been workin' on the General Lee ever since he got pulled out. The General will be ready."

"That solves the car problem," began Bo, " But who'll drive?"

"Ahem…" gestured Luke.

"Luke?" they all said in unison. 

" Are you sure?" asked Bo. " You've always rode passenger."

"I've driven the General Lee plenty a times." Was Luke's reply.

"When?" asked Daisy, with an unsure look on her face. 

"Plenty of times." Luke shot back. "Look I'm your only option."

"I guess he's right." Said Sarah. "Unless Cooter wanted to drive."

"Nah. I don't go for the racin'."

"Luke it is." Said Uncle Jesse as he finalized it.

Bo sighed. Luke was not the best racer. He was way too scared to do any of the jumps, and he was way too honest to take one of the shortcuts. Luke was just too nice.


	4. We are going to loose her...

"Well, I'm glad we spotted this before you left."

Sarah was sitting on the hospital examination table, betting her cast removed. Her leg had only been a bad sprain, not a break. She gazed up at Luke, who was standing solemnly beside her, holding her hand. She could tell that she wasn't the one he was thinking about. It was Bo.

Bo had been under for a week, and now he was awake. He seemed to be fine, but the problem was, would he be the same old Bo? The one always running from Roscoe? The one jumping the river? The one driving at neck breaking speeds over Hazard county Hills? No, thought Luke, Something has changed in my daredevil cousin, and it wasn't the accident. 

Sarah, without a cast, crutched down the hall. She heard a door open. Luke walked into Bo's room. She quietly crutched back down to outside of the room and began eaves dropping on the conversation between her cousins, who were more like brothers.

"Hey, cousin. How ya feelin'?"

"Whata ya think, Luke?" Laughed Bo. "Pain as usual. Sometimes Daytona don't pay off."

There was a pause, which was very uncommon.

"Luke?" asked Bo, "I need you to drive the General Lee in that Overland race. I know you didn't want to in the first place, but there's somthin' wrong."

"With what?" asked Luke.

"Do you know how I was babblin' about some accident when I woke up?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, I think part of it may have been a premonition."

"How?"

"Well, you know that river jump, the one we just showed Sarah as a short cut for the race? That's where she crashed."

"Who?"

"Sarah. She was puttin' daisies by a cross near the river, Cryin' like someone died or somthin'. She blew a kiss to the river and got back in the General. The whole time I was trying to talk to her, and it seemed like I wasn't there!"

"So, what does this have to do with the race?"

"Let me finish. She got back in the General Lee and tried to do that river jump. She has had trouble with landing that since we showed her. The jump was perfect, but she crashed on the landing and flipped the general over. I swam over, but somethin' was holdin' me back. I couldn't pull er' free of that wreck. Then I looked over at that cross. Now that I think back on it, I don't think that cross said Bo Duke on it at all."

"So whata you think this all means?"

"Were gonna loose Sarah, and there's nothin' we can do about it."


End file.
